The present invention relates to tricycles and, more particularly, to tricycles adapted for use exclusively by children.
The traditional child's tricycle includes a frame having a head tube which pivotally supports a front fork assembly, a rear deck which is attached to a pair of rear wheels, and a main tube extending between the head tube and rear deck. The front fork assembly includes a fork member having a pair of opposing legs that rotatably support a front wheel, and a shaft extending upwardly from the fork legs through the head tube. The fork assembly also includes handlebars having a stem extending downwardly into the head tube and telescoping within the shaft of the fork member. An upper end of the shaft protrudes above the top of the head tube, and the handlebar stem is secured to the fork shaft by a collar which encloses the top portion of the shaft at the top of the head tube and includes a set screw which is threaded inwardly to clamp the handlebar stem against the top of the fork shaft.
The main tube of such a tricycle typically is a length of tubing bent to form a front portion and a rear portion oriented at an obtuse angle with the front portion. The front portion includes a vertically extending hole which receives a seat post of a tricycle seat. The seat post is secured to the main tube by a set screw which is threaded through a transverse hole to contact the side of the seat post within the main tube. The front portion is inclined slightly downwardly from the head tube, so that the seat is in a relatively high position on the tricycle.
The rear deck typically is in the form of an inverted, U-shaped channel which is welded to the rear portion of the main tube at its midpoint. An axle rod is journaled into the rear deck and is attached at its ends to the rear wheels.
The front wheel includes a pedal crank whose ends extend sidewardly from the wheel. A pair of pedals are rotatably mounted on the ends of the pedal crank. Typically, the pedals include an opposing pair of substantially flat, foot-supporting surfaces with a raised tread to prevent the feet of a rider from sliding off of the pedals. Similarly, the rear deck includes a substantially flat foot-supporting surface which includes fluting or a raised tread to prevent the feet of a rider standing upon the rear deck from sliding outwardly against the rear wheels or rearwardly off of the rear deck.
Another type of tricycle in wide use has a frame which is relatively low slung when compared to the aforementioned traditional frame shape. In contrast to the main tube of the traditional tricycle, the main tube of this type of tricycle includes a forward portion inclined sharply downwardly from the head tube, and a rearward portion oriented substantially horizontally and at a level with the rear wheels. The head tube is angled from the vertical more severely than its counterpart in the traditional tricycle so that the front wheel is positioned well in front of the head tube and the handlebars extend rearwardly of the head tube.
The seat of the low slung tricycle is mounted on the rearward portion and, therefore, is low relative to the pedals of the front wheels. Consequently, the feet to a rider are on approximately the same level as the seat of the rider, so that the seat of the low slung tricycle must include an upwardly extending back to support the rider and prevent him from sliding rearwardly as he pedals.
There are several disadvantages common to both styles of tricycle. For example, the seat of the low slung tricycle typically is adjustable only forwardly and rearwardly; there is no provision for elevating the seat relative to the frame on which it is mounted to bring a rider closer to the handlebars. Similarly, the seat of the traditional tricycle typically is capable of being adjusted only upwardly and downwardly; there is no structure to allow forward and rearward adjustment of the seat relative to the main tube on which it is mounted to position the seat a distance from the pedals which is comfortable for a rider.
In addition, the pedals of the low slung tricycle typically are similarly to those used with the traditional tricycle in that they include opposing, flat foot-supporting surfaces having a tread to prevent slippage of the feet of a rider from the pedal. Accordingly, there is no structure which positively prevents the feet of a rider from sliding inwardly to engage the pedal cranks or the front wheels of either type of tricycle.
Another disadvantage with both styles of tricycle is that one type of tricycle cannot be readily and easily converted into the other. Therefore, in order to provide a child with both types of tricycle, two separate tricycles must be purchased; the traditional-style tricycle and the low slung version.
With regard to optional features, neither type of tricycle is used with a load-carrying receptacle adapted to be mounted on the rear deck. While the traditional-style tricycles often include baskets which are strapped to the handlebars, the low slung tricycle typically does not provide for any type of article-carrying receptacle. Furthermore, neither style provides for an article-carrying receptacle adapted to be attached rearwardly of the tricycle seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tricycle which may be readily and easily adjusted to a traditional high position or a low slung position. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a pedal and rear deck design for a tricycle which ensures that the feet of a rider do not slide off of the pedals or deck and against the wheels of the tricycle. Another desirable development needed for tricycles is a seat design which can be adjusted upwardly and downwardly as well as forwardly and rearwardly relative to the main tube on which it is mounted to accommodate a greater variety of riders sizes. And finally, there is a need for an article-carrying receptacle which is shaped to attach to the rear portion of a tricycle.